


APH Rarepair Week 2018 Prompts

by Meadowlarkwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Regret, Thanksgiving, aphrarepairweek2018, day 1: food, mass chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlarkwrites/pseuds/Meadowlarkwrites
Summary: Prompts from APH Rarepair Week 2018!!! Contains Canada/Ukraine.





	APH Rarepair Week 2018 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia Rarepair Week Day 1 – Cooking: Does one member of your ship love to cook for the other? Are there any dishes they love to share? Maybe one is just exceptionally bad at it and needs help of the other! Canada/Ukraine  
> Matthew and Lesya are hosting thanksgiving this year, but will their families get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Canada: Matthew  
> Ukraine: Oleksandera(Lesya)   
> England: Arthur  
> France: Francis  
> Sealand: Peter  
> Monaco: Louise  
> Russia: Ivan  
> America: Alfred  
> Seychelles: Victoria  
> Molossia: Mike  
> Belarus: Natalya   
> Sweden: Berwald

Usually, Lesya was the nervous one. She could find a way to worry over every little thing, from a flat tire to a bent spoon. Her aprons had holes in them from her worried wringing, and her hair was often frazzled.

Matthew, on the other hand, was more calm and collected. He was a very chill, laissez-faire, “live and let be” sort of person. Maybe this dichotomy has something to do with the fact that Lesya was the oldest of a poorer family, so she was always taking care of her siblings, and the fact that Matthew was the youngest of a very well-to-do family, and had always had things handed to him on a platter.

Either way, family was the reason for their switch in roles. Matthew was pacing holes into the rugs, pulling out his hair, and muttering under his breath, while Lesya calmly puttered about the kitchen.

“I’m just saying,” he was saying, “That the table placements are a death trap! We can’t sit Natalya next to me, we can’t sit the kids anywhere near each other, we can’t sit Alfred near _anyone_   _at_ _all_ , and goodness even knows where everyone else can go!”

Lesya slammed the twenty pound turkey into a roast bucket. Her apron was splattered with potatoes and stuffing over her round belly, and her sleeves were rolled up. “Just let them sit where they want, dear,” she said placatingly, while shoving her hand up the poor turkey’s rear.

Matthew turned to look at her, gagged, and went back to his pacing. “And what about after dinner? It’ll either be totally silent or, god forbid, Arthur will bring up politics. Why in the world did we host thanksgiving at our house?” The doorbell rang. “Oh, no....”

Lesya finished pulling out the turkey’s guts and went to wash her hands. She smiled at her husband, though it was a little strained. “Why don’t you go get the door, darling?” She asked politely. Matthew nodded, his eyes a million miles away, and marched to the door.

Matthews older brother Arthur, his husband Francis, their son Peter and their baby daughter Louise were the first to arrive. Arthur and Francis were arguing about.... Well, he wasn’t quite sure. Peter grinned up at him, gave him a hug, and then ran into the house. Louise slept soundly in Arthur’s arms. Matthew pasted on a smile and greeted them. Francis briefly acknowledged him, then they moved their argument into the house. Matthew sighed as he heard the sound of Peter tearing the house apart.

He went back to the kitchen. Lesya was basting the turkey. He leaned against her. “I’m tired,” he whined. Lesya shot him an unimpressed look, as if to say _I’m_ _the_ _one_ _carrying_ _around_ _several_ _pounds_ _of_   _your_ _baby_ , _so_ _don’t_ _tell_ _me_ _who’s_ _tired_ asthe doorbell rang again.

“I’LL GET IT!” Shouted Peter before Matthew could stop him. He ran to the door and threw it open. “Hi, my name is Peter, I’m 6, and you’re scary!” Shit.

Matthew rushes to the door to find Peter smiling up at an obviously annoyed Ivan.

Matthew felt his heart skip beats as he slowly pulled the boy away from him. “H-hello, Ivan. Welcome to our thanksgiving...”

Ivan grunted in some kind of greeting and ducked through the doorway. He joined the arguing couple on the couch, his expression only getting darker.

Matthew went back to his wife, who was only getting more and more annoyed with him. She smacked him with a dish towel when he came in, sending him right back out and into the arms of his other brother, Alfred.

“HEY DUDE,” yelled Alfred in his inside voice. Apparently he had let himself in. Ivan’s face was downright murderous. “THANKS FOR THE INVITE.” Matthew nodded, and Alfred’s girlfriend Victoria shoved past him to help poor Lesya in the kitchen. Alfred’s teenaged son, Mike, just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. Matthew smiled as brightly as he could and welcomed them.

Victoria and Lesya made quick work of dinner, especially when Francis stopped arguing and came in to help them. Food was on the table in just under four hours, four hours that Matthew spent trying his best to squash arguments before they could start. Ivan and Alfred got more heated as they got hungrier, and Matthew wanted to cry.

The food being brought out was a blessing, and Matthew was eager for the silent sound of everyone being too busy eating to talk, but his wife stopped him. Now she looked worried, too. Her eyes were wet with the beginnings of tears.

“Honey...” she started, and Matthew could feel Ivan glaring at him. “My sister isn’t here yet!”

Oof.

Matthew dropped his own anxiety to wrap his wife in a hug, gently petting her hair to calm her down. “Sh, I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

“SHE BETTER, SHE’S BRINGING THE DESSERT!” Complained Alfred, which prompted Ivan to stand up and raise his fist. Victoria stepped between them to stop them, then baby Louise started crying, and Peter stole Mike’s phone. Francis was arguing with Alfred about tastefulness, and then Lesya was crying too.

The door slammed open with a gust of cold air that none of the other guests had brought. Natalya stood in the doorway, her short, small frame being shadowed by a man who seemed bigger than Ivan. Everyone shut up as the two walked in. It was tensely silent, then Peter poked the covered casserole dish in Natalya’s hands. “...Cake?” He asked politely.

Natalya and her scary boyfriend smiled and held up their desserts. Everyone cheered and sat down for dinner, their arguments forgotten in favour of food. Matthew relaxed and Lesya smiled. The scary boyfriend introduced himself as Berwald. Alfred cracked a joke and Ivan laughed with him instead of at him. Peter didn’t throw any food. Louise napped through the entire thing.

All in all, the meal was a success. Almost everyone went home, though Ivan stayed the night in the guest room. Matthew helped Lesya up the stairs and into their bed, then lay beside her with a smile on his face and a hand on her stomach.

“...Do you think the food tasted okay?” Asked Lesya with worry.

Matthew kissed her head and smiled. “I think everything went great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive never done a prompt list before so please for the love of your parents give me feedback/criticism


End file.
